He's Much More Than My Brother
by Taylor Hewitt
Summary: Taylor Myers just found out that she had an older brother (Michael Myers). She Is a luck orphan who gets to meet someone that is blood related. Will Taylor's and Michael's relationship be more than brother and sister? read to find out.
1. chapter 1

"He's much more than my brother, he's my boyfriend."

Prologue:

Taylor Myers: 13 years old. An orphan and has a brother she doesn't know about, (Michael Myers)

Michael Myers: 35 years old. Has a little sister he lost when she was a baby when he killed his older sister (Judith), stepfather, and Judith's boyfriend.

( Disclaimer ) I do not own Holloween or any of its charters, i ownly own this story and my characters

 **Taylor's Prov:**

 **It was just another boring day at the** **Sunnydale Orphanage in Haddonfield,Illinois.**

 **Dr.Loomis is suppose to come by to talk to me about something. I have know Idea what he wants with an odd girl like me.**

 **As I was thinking in my thought- Taylor! I heard down the hall. It's probably Bonny,** **the only person in this place that takes care of me and gives a shit about me at the same time.**

 **As I was walking down the hall, I was thinking about what Bonny said the other day. Which was** **how she might adopted me, just to get me out of this hell hole.**

 **As I got down the** **stairs I could tell by the expression on Bonny's face wasn't a** **good one.** **Hopefully it ain't** **about Bonny adopting me.**

 ** _One hour later_**

 **Yay, thanks to Bonny's fucktard husband she caint adopted me. She gave me the excuse that they didn't have enough money to support another person. I knew better.**

 **Bonny's husband, Ed , was abusive and didn't want any kids, even if it were to help the kids, like me. Anyways, I just stormed up the stares to my room, not trying to eplode on Bonny, even though she taught me to let it all out on the pearson who pisses you off , and not on another pearson who didnt.**

 **I just got an idea. I am going to go over to Bonny's house, which is three to five houses down from the Orphanage, and go tell "Eddie" how it is.**

 **So I truned around and stomped down the old, 1830's stairs, and headed out to Bonny's house.** **I just put my fist into a bal** l

 **As soon as I was going to put my hand onto the door to knock, there was Dr.Loomis.**

 **Standing there with an expression like I was going to kill sombody or something, which I was planning on doing it anyways.**

 **Taylor, may I have a word with you at my office? Sure, I turned around, trying to be the nicest I could be. Wow, Im actually laveing the orphanage for once.**

~~~~ **45 minutes later ~~~~~~**

 **We arrived at Dr.Loomis's office. It was weird being in this part of town, ive never been here before. His office is in downtown.**

 **As soon as we got through the door** **he had me change into the new close he just bought. There is nothing sexual going on between us, he said that I am going to meet someone important.**

 **He also told me to go into the bathroom and fix my hair. Use whatever you need to, Taylor. You need to look your best. Alright.**

 **I** **said for a responce.**

 **So I grabed a towel, hair gel, and a brush.**

 **After moments later, I looked into the mirror and saw my shoulder length, fine, natural brown curly hair. I forgot that I had curly hair.**

 **I forgot how good I looked. I guess I forgot when I was sent to the orphanage. I whent out of the bathroom, and I saw a older women. She looked like she could be Dr.Loomis's age or a tad bit younger.**

 **She must be his wife.**

 **You must be Taylor. She put out a hand. Nice to meet you, I said as I was shakeing her hand.** **There is makeup in the bathroom if you you wold like to use it.**

 **Makeup? I asked, thinking that I asked that to myself but accidentally said it out loud.**

 **You do not know what makeup is dear?. No I do not. She sounds like my grandma.**

 **Loretta my dear, she is from an orphanage. Okay, now I see. How bout I do your makeup for you? Sure, I said delighted.**

 **Other girls at the orphanage had makeup but they were stuck up and wouldn't share.**

 **So I let Loretta lead me to the bathroom and let her do my makeup.**

 **Im guessing that you guys took a house and made it into an office? No dear, this is our home. Samuel's office is a couple of blocks away.**

 **~~~~~~~ 10 minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Loretta let me finish the last touches like adding lipstic and blush. As I was listening to her and Sam's conversation, I got worried.**

 **I got worried because I herd Loretta say that, "He kills everybody thats blood related to him," Sam. Taylor is only thirteen and if he ends up- I come walking into the room. Trying not to act like I eased dropped on their conversation.**

 **I walked in casual. From the cornner of my eye I could tell that Sam was giveing loretta a look like, we'll talk about this later.**

 **I wonder who is " he." Im sure I'll figure it all out later. I'm still trying to figure out what Dr.Loomis, or Sam, wanted with me. Im sure it's very important. _Very Important_**.

 **Taylor, said Sam in a worried but lets just get this overwith type of voice. There is something I need to tell you that is _VERY_ important. I'm sure what I am going to tell you, know one will tell your or has every told you before.**

 **What? I said worried. Well... come on Sam please tell me! You have a brother, Taylor. And your brother is very dangerous. Dangerous enough to end up in an insane asylum, literally.**

 **I have a brother,? that is dangerous and crazy!!! What the hell?!! Why hasn't anybody told me this before?!!**

 **Well Taylor, started Loretta. Your brother...**

 **She started to tear up. Your brother** **killed/kills everybody that is blood related.** **That is why im leery on Sam takeing you-**

 **Loretta!! That is for me to know!. Know is not the right time for her to know yet.**

 **Anyways Taylor, as you might of figured out by now: you have to go to the asylum and see Michael, your brother.**

 **Michael, who? I asked. Myers. Michael Myers. Michael... Myers??!! Once I heard that name** **I froze. It felt like my puples** **w** **ere dilating and the camra zoomed out very quickly like I was in a scary movie or something.**

 **Know wonder why people call me Bloody Taylor or Killer Myers. I never belived them because they told me my last name was Voorhees, Taylor Voorhees.**

 **That's a whole different fiasco, said Sam. Anyways, we better head out so we won't be late. Alright I said. I'll head out to the car. I will be there in a moment.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Michael's Prov:**

 **I can't wait to see my baby girl. I mean she aint my baby, she my mother's. That's how she's sister.**

 **She got taken away from me at a week old, but it was my fault.** **I did kill my sister Judith, her boyfriend and my step dad.**

 **But Judith was a whore and her boyfriend was a drugy, and step dad was no better but he was a bum ass hobo.**

 **My mom could of done better but she said that " You kid's needed a father figure."**

 **How could we need a father figure after a month of my father's death? Thank God Taylor ain't my step dad's kid. She is my biological dad's kid, thank God.**

 **Anyway's that was when I was twelve.**

 **I am a grown man now and Taylor is probably 14 by now... Or what I have calculated.**

 **Sam said that he will bring Taylor by to see me. Since I haven't broke out of the mental hospital the past 15 years, Sam thinks that I've been doing well so he's going to let me and Taylor move in to the old Myer's house If Taylor is okay with it.**

 **I'm sure she has to meet me first but I think it's bullshit that she has to meet me. Mom should of told her about me, I am her brother after all.**

 **Sam has showen me some pictures of Taylor and she damn sure is a cuite! She defiantly got her brother's looks any ways, they are suppose to stop by and see me today in an hour.**

 **With her thick natural brown curly hair. Her shiney brown** **eye's.** **Anyway's I wonder why Sam is bringing** **Taylor and not mom. I knew that mom moved away but not that far, I think she moved to a different house or something.**

 **I would to if I was a mom and my son or daughter did what I did. Who knows with my mom though. A rumor went around saying that she got on drugs and truned into a complete slut or whore. Or both.**

 **As I was staring off into space, the fucktard moron known as the gard, told me that Sam and Taylor were here. So I had to get up so the gard could put my hands into handcuffs/chains** **, along with my feet.**

 **When I saw Taylor I relized that I screwd up big time!** **I had to do what I had to do so Taylor didn't have the life that I had; Haveing your mom work as a stripper to make ends meet, while haveing a shitty ass stepdad to deal with. Also, haveing a whore as an older sister. (I had to end it all for** **Taylor)**

 **I sat down in the chair across Taylor. I could tell that Mom went down hill by the** **way Taylor looked. Not phisiclly, but more** **mentally, if that makes sense.**

 **You could just tell by her movement, body laguage** , **and her eyes. Her eyes... they... get dark when she gets mad or light when she is happy.** **They were in the middle.**

 **They were like that when she was a baby.**

 **"Michael, this is Taylor." Sam said.** **I doint know if you remember me telling you about her in the past but** **here she is.**

 **Taylor looked up and gave me a shy smile;** **Her smile reminds me when Laurie use to smile as a baby.** **I just sat there in amazement. This beautiful creature in front of me. She's beautiful.**

 **Danny, my favorite and one of the better guards came out to see how I was doing with Taylor and if there was any trouble. I doint know how or why there would be any trouble but I guess he is just doing his job.**

 **Sam and Danny went off to the side, like they doint want Taylor and I to hear what they are saying to one another. However I noticed that Sam kept glancing over here like he was making sure I wasn't going to do anything wrong. I won't. Not with Taylor here anywas.**

 **As I started to gaze off I noticed that** **one of the dumb ass gaurds was behind the door, the one to the cells, looking at Taylor. I could tell that his arm was movieing like an up and down mostion. I know exactly what he was doing.**

 **My anger started to over come me, as always, and I stood up and slammed my chair against the table. Sam looked at me and asked what I was doing, and Danny knew I was pist about something so he tried to calm me down.**

 **Thats not going to fly with me, no one is going to jack off to my sister infront of me. She's a teenager for christ sakes and your a grown man.**

 **I went to the door and ripped it off its henges while at the same time Danny was trying to pull me back and Sam trying to calm me down.**

 **As I ripped the door off its henges and grabbed the gaurd by his throat and started to choke him to death and slam him against the walls, I herd the entry way door slam. I turned my head where Taylor is sitting.**

 **She's not there. Panic and anger started to fill my body so I ripped the gards throat out and headed to the entry way door. The security gards came out and tryed to restrain me but I took my knief that I secretly kept on me and killed all four of them.**

 **Sam knew Ive been waiting for a long time to see Taylor, he just caint take her and leave. She's my baby. I took the key card from the dead gaurd and walked myself out. I'm going to have to keep myself hidden.**

 **Welp Michael. I thought to myself. It looks like it's time to get the old mask out. I have to get Taylor. Even if I have to kill anybody and everybody who gets in my way.**

 **It's time to come home.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Michael's Prov:**

 **As soon as I got out of the building, I went to the furthest tree possible away from the building. I stood their, behind the tree for a moment.** **I need my mask.**

 **All I have is the paper one that I made in my cell. I don't know exactly were my mask is but I need to figure it out quickly. People will start to get suspicious and this paper mask won't get me by for long.**

 **I stood there for over 20 minutes thinking. I'm suprised I haven't got caught. I know exactly were it is.**

 ** _It's at the house._**

 **I remeber putting it in Taylor's cribb, before I got taken away, cause I knew that's all she would of have of me. To remeber me by**.

 **I remember** **seeing Taylor's face as the cops put me in hand cuffs and hauled me outside. That was the last time I seen her up intill now.**

 **I got to the house nice, calm, and silently. As usual. Now, to get into the house. That outta be fun.**

 **Taylor's Prov:**

 **I sat in the passenger side of Sam's car, in shock**. **Trying to process everything that just happend. I herd Sam asking multiple questions, "Taylor, are you okay?," "Did he hurt you at all?."**

 **"No." I said in a whisper, trying not to cry. Michael was perfectly fine, or at least it seemed like that, untill he looked at the door...**

 ** _Sam's phone rings_**

 **Hello, he said. Yeah, yeah, shes perfectly fine, shes sitting here right next to me.**

 **The door... I sat there in confusion. The gaurd was behind the door, but that's all I've seen. I dont think he was tormenting Michael or anthing, but Michael probably saw him doing something that he didn't like.**

 **I don't know exactly what all went down. All I remember is that Michael got up, broke his chains off and went for the door, gaurds swam after him and Sam grabed my arm and told me that we had to leave immediately.**

 **I looked at Michael one last time as I headed out the door. I didn't want to leave...**

 **As Sam drove on while on the phone I ended up falling asleep, cuddled up in the seat.**

 **Michael's Prov:**

 **I walked around the house trying to find a way in without causeing any commotion, not like anybody is watching but still.**

 **I went ahead and decided to bust down the front door, or at least bust it enough to ware I was able to get inside. I walked in, and everything was covered in dust and cobwebs.** **Taylor's old play pin is or was in the livinding room where mom used to sit, or whenever she did sit in the liveing room.**

 **I stood there, confussed. In shock.. why ain't Mom here... why ain't Taylor here.. the house is abandoned. I went up the stairs in rage.** **This ain't right... I know what I've done, but im not sorry for it. I know ive been gone for sometime.. but that doesn't give Mom the right to take Taylor and leave without notice.**

 **What the fuck was she thinking.**

 **While walking down the main hall past Jude's room, I noticed blood still coverd the walls.. hmm.. mom must of left after I went because she wouldn'thave just left the blood there.**

 **As I continued to walk down the hall, I approached Taylor's room. Everything was bare. From the walls to the floor it, however, there was a little teddy bear in the corner. I grabbed it in put it in my pocket.**

 **The floor bords where torn up. So I decided to tare em up all the way. And there it was, my mask. I took it and put it on. As I put it on, I felt different, like a monster thats trapped in the body of a human. But, i felt love, and lust for Taylor. Like I needed her. I wanted her. I craved her.**

 **It's time I come for my babygirl, and no one can stop me.**

 ** _Update_ :**

 **Hey y'all, im soooo sorry for not updating. I lost intrest for the book amd got writers block, but a half of a year later i finally got the momentum to write again.**

 **P.s**

 **I know this stuff is sorta incest, and im sorry. I was young when I started this book and at the time I thought it was okay, but I didn't want to change the hole story. But I loves you all**

 **Love, _Taylor._**


End file.
